<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Short One-Shot Where Remus Gets Janus A Gift by IamTrashQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738965">That One Short One-Shot Where Remus Gets Janus A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen'>IamTrashQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Exchange, dukeceit, platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Req: “dukeceit + gift exchange”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Short One-Shot Where Remus Gets Janus A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus wasn’t usually one to spend a lot of time trying to figure out what someone wanted. Gifts usually weren’t hard, having always been so blunt asking about it. But Janus had always found a way to not give a real answer, and it was unbelievably frustrating. They had tried to go for something big each year, but that always ended up falling flat. They’d written songs, gotten him jewelry, trips to the imagination, Hell one year, Remus built Janus his own castle! But they were never really enough. Janus would say thank you, show a proper appreciation, but Remus never saw Janus walk back into that castle after December. But this year, they were going to get it right. </p><p>Which may or may not have involved some snooping around. After organizing some little debate topic for the rest of the group to squabble over (Roman was the only one in on it, which provided a perfect igniter to an light-hearted argument), they had slipped into Janus’s room, careful and quiet. Which was hard. They weren’t used to being either of those things. They didn’t spend long in there, admiring the different elements to Janus’s room. Janus had makeup laid out on top of his dresser—the only little mess of the room, his closet nice and neat and full our outfits Remus had seen him in countless times, snow globes up on shelves, and was that stuffed animals on the top shelf of his closet? Janus was much more of a cuddle-bug than he ever would admit, and Remus found themself smiling at the thought. How cute. They twirled around, eyes landing on Janus’s bed, and they grinned. Oh, they had just the idea! </p><p>When the gift exchange came around, Remus could hardly keep still. Actually they couldn’t, but could you blame them? They were just so excited! They wiggled in their spot happily when it was Janus’s turn to open gifts. “Mine first, mine first! It’s the one with the yellow wrapping paper!” they beamed childishly, a never-ending grin on their face the whole time. </p><p>“They all have yellow wrapping paper,” Janus laughed. </p><p>Remus hopped up out of their seat, grabbing the box that was their gift and passed it to Janus. “Open it!” they encouraged, still sitting in front of Janus as they clapped their hands a few times rather quickly before clasping them together, hands still shaking from the pure excitement. They were so sure, absolutely certain, they got it right this time. </p><p>And they did. </p><p>Janus wasn’t expecting to open the box to find what he did. Usually Remus went so big, but it was a whole box filled with just... comfort things. A soft and fuzzy blanket, two comfy sweaters, and a stuff plushie snake. And Janus stayed in his spot, gaping and trying to find words to say. “Thank you,” he settled on, though it didn’t feel big enough. Which was stupid, Janus would think, afterall, they weren’t big gifts. But they were exactly what he would want. And Janus found himself only momentarily wondering how Remus had guessed it before being practically tackled in his chair by Remus hugging him while squealing. Janus let out an airy laugh, light and full of happiness as he hugged Remus back, who could not be more excited if they tried. </p><p>By the time the gift exchange would be done, Janus would already be in one of the sweaters, curled up in the blanket, while holding his plushie close.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>